Phasing and Wings
by Girlygirl
Summary: She saw him for a moment when Storm said she'd find him a room now rumor has it he has wings and she's not above walking through walls to find out if that's true or not. X3 One Shot ShadowcatAngel


Okay, so I know that these two only had a sort of scene together by which I mean they were in the same room and I know they didn't say one thing to each other but I've heard the rumors of Ben Foster and Ellen Page dating and I got to wondering what about Shadowcat and Angle. The writers of X3 didn't really develop Kitty and they did next to nothing with Angle which really pisses me off but we won't get into that. That mentioned I decided to write a little something about them considering it was so open and unstable. I know in the movie Kitty and Bobby are suppose to like each other or something but I really didn't feel it and the idea of Angle and Shadowcat interests me so I gave it a shot. This is set after Warren shows up at the school looking for a place to stay; they both at least saw each other so this is my idea of what happened between his showing up and the big fight. It's much lighter then the tone of the movie and I hope you all like it. Remember I own nothing and please review. This is my first X-Men fic so please be nice.

* * *

**Phasing and Wings**

"Can I help you?" he snapped as she walked by him for the third time in five minutes; he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I hear you have wings," she looked up at him with dark chocolate eyes that were completely void of embarrassment; completely un-sorry for what she'd just said. Sure it was 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters', a place which was suppose to be safe but he didn't feel comfortable enough showing everyone his wings; not yet at least.

"So? It's not like you're normal either," he barked; he hated nothing more then he hated his wings which were tied securely under his shirt.

"Don't jump to conclusions Rich Boy; for all you know I might just need room and board; a place to stay. Maybe I _am_ just your average run of the mill runaway; maybe I'm completely normal. Professor Xavier never knew how to throw anyone out onto the streets." She'd always felt that her gift was just that; a gift but the way he'd called her different pissed her off. He'd said it like it was a bad thing.

"I'd bet my fortune you're just as 'special' as the rest of us," he bit out; who was this pixie of a girl and what in heavens name possessed her to bother him of all people?

"Fine, I admit that would be a very safe bet but I happen to like the fact that I'm 'special' as you put it so please don't talk about it like it's a bad thing. Just because we're different, people like us, doesn't make us freaks." he winched, stepping away from her and the glaring sun like he's been hit; if only she knew how much of a freak he was.

"Maybe not you girly, but try not to speak for the rest of us." People were beginning to watch them, among them Ororo and Logan as they'd introduced themselves, but he didn't find it surprising. Not many people had dared talk to him, dark and silent and broody and clearly giving off a 'stay the hell away' vibe tended to keep most away but she didn't seem bothered by it. It almost seemed, to him, like she was well used to slipping through walls and letting herself in whether she was wanted or not.

"Here, I'll make you a deal; you show me your gift and I'll show you mine." She held out her hand, eyes squinted against the sun as she smiled up at him and waited for him to shake her hand. His hand, balled at his side, jumped a little wanted to reached out and slip into the small one she offered him but he fought it shocked to fine that there was something about her that made him what to do anything she asked.

"That's okay, I think I'll pass. You and your gifts didn't so much spark my interest; sorry." He smirked at her and turned to go; Miss Munroe had been nice enough to provide him with his own room due to his mutation and because of that same reason he's was one of the few rooms with a balcony. If anyone understood the need to be free it was Ororo Munroe and he was thankful for that.

Walking quickly down the halls he could hear the stubborn little thing following him as she called out for him to stop; he ignored her. His wings were starting to get sore, they were straining to be free against the harness holding them and they itched to feel the wind blow through them. He knew that soon they'd break free on their own accord.

Turning the corner, he swerved to miss hitting another person as he began to unbutton his shirt and pushed himself into his room locking the door behind him. His shirt dropped down and he quickly unfastened the harness with one hand as he pulled open the double doors to the balcony with the other. Beautiful majestic snow white wings fanned out, stretching and standing high above him proudly; for a moment everything felt okay and he smiled. And then he heard the gasp behind him.

"Holy hell," it was a whisper as he spun to find her there with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide; he lashed out.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out." He roared, towering over her. Next to him she was tiny; next to almost everybody she was tiny but next to him even more so. She didn't flinch; didn't move. "I said get out." He grabbed her roughly by the arms, enough to leave burses and pushed her up against the door; hard. She knew all she needed to do was phase through the door but something about him wouldn't let her do it. She blinked up at him finally drawing in a shaky breath and hissed painfully; he let her go.

"I'm sorry," he stepped back, enough to give her room though not enough to be out of her personal space he knew; he did it on purpose. His wings pulled themselves closer into his body like he was doing with the rest of himself, cocooning him somewhat she noticed.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have barged in. Just because I can walk though walls and everything…" so that's how she'd gotten in. She locked him with warm brown eyes which were full of regret for what she'd done as she fumbled for the knob behind her, finally managing to pull it open.

"Wait," he reached out, brushing his hand against her wrist but didn't grab her; he'd hurt her enough already. She turned back in the doorway to look at him again.

"Yeah?" she asked, hip resting against the frame looking much to good with dark hair falling into her face and the dark shirt under her open motorcycle jacket dipped slightly low; unconsciously he licked his lips.

"Um, my name's Warren Worthington III but people just call me Angel," he shoved his hands onto his pockets as blue orbs looked at her with a question he was too shy to ask out loud; she understood.

"I'm Katherine…Kitty Pryde but people call me Shadowcat." She held out her hand to him for the second time that day, trusting him not to shoot her down again and he didn't disappoint as he slid his bigger rougher hand into her small soft one.

"Kitty," he repeated liking her name on his lips and when she smiled and nodded his wings fanned out again. "it's nice to meet you."

"You too Warren, you too." She gently replied, fingers itching to touch the soft white feathers of his wings but she held back. "And just so you know, they are magnificent, absolutely beautiful even if you don't think so." She nodded towards his wings which came around to wrap them in a half circle; he chuckled some with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I think they like you but you don't have to lie, they are anything but beautiful" She shook her head.

"That's the thing, I'm not lying. I don't make it a point to lie to a messenger of God…Angel." And then she was gone, leaving him for the first time in a long time with a smile; a real honest to goodness 100 genuine smile. He was going to like it here he decided, especially if she phased though his door and barged into his life much more often.

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
